


Samus Aran: Monster

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Corruption, Transformation, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: It's been some time since Samus Aran went from bounty hunter to a woman with a bounty. The changes brought on by the Metroid vaccine have only grown over the months, and she can no longer hold herself back from her new impulses.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Samus Aran: Monster

There had been more than a dozen points in the life of Samus Aran where it had seemed to her that she had hit rock bottom. Losing her parents to a Space Pirate raid, losing the Chozo who raised her after that, so many things that happened out in space once she’d become a bounty hunter...

But she wasn’t that anymore. Not officially. After destroying the research station and all the dark secrets it had hidden, Samus was the wanted criminal now, and she’d had to end the lives of half a dozen bounty hunters who had come for the enormous price on her head. Samus tried not to take any pleasure in it, but she couldn’t stop feeling prideful at how much better she’d been at the job than these idiots were.

It was really looking like the end, though. Samus was living in one of the farthest borderworlds she could find, and still she knew there was another young hotshot bounty hunter in the area looking for her, excited at the chance to take the head of Samus ‘The Planet Killer’. She’d been surprised to see that nickname attached to her bounty bulletin, but she had to admit it was accurate.

She’d been pretty sure when she woke up, but that didn’t stop Samus from checking as she got out of the old, ratty bed she had slept in, the room identical to the hundreds of others in this apartment complex. All of them were small, dirty, and cheap. Not cheap enough, though. Looking at her private account, it was clear she was out of credits entirely.

The last of them had been spent the night before, on a pretty large dinner considering Samus was broke. It had been a stupid decision, but it had also felt necessary. Even now, after having eaten a five course meal (even if the quality of the food wasn’t exactly noteworthy), her stomach was still grumbling.

Samus couldn’t ignore it any longer. She’d been hungry, no matter how much food she ate, since about two months after fleeing Federation space. At first, she’d just chalked it up to her hunger catching up with her. Being genetically altered by the Chozo at a young age had greatly increased her metabolism, making her require at least twice as much food as the average human. But that clearly wasn’t true. With as much food as Samus had eaten last night, she should have been full for days. Walking over to a dingy mirror, Samus confronted the cause of this change. There was no other explanation.

In her initial days of employment for the BSL station, she’d been attacked by the then-unknown X-Parasites. The energy-sapping creature seemed to have no weakness, until they attempted a highly experimental solution: a ‘vaccine’ made of cells from the last Metroid. Or, what Samus had believed was the last Metroid. It worked wonderfully, even allowing Samus to absorb X-Parasites. Not only did they no longer harm her, they actually healed her, gave her sustenance.

At the time, there had been only one major downside. Samus’s power suit was only partially able to be removed, and what couldn’t be taken off was fused with her body. At the time, it still felt like she was wearing clothes, or rather like wearing her Zero Suit, but that was one of the many things that changed with time.

On the one hand, she had eventually found a way to get her helmet off. That worked out pretty well, considering hiding with it on would have been near-impossible. On the other hand...there was her suit. Which no longer felt like a suit. It felt like her skin. She tried her best not to think about that. When she did elect to consider what was going on there further, it was obvious the vaccine was almost certainly the cause. It had been a last-ditch effort to save her, after all. The future ramifications had been unknown.

Or they had known, and elected not to tell her. Much like how they were secretly cloning a new army of Metroid. Either was easily possible.

The sad thing was, that was probably the less terrifying of her changes. To pair with her growing hunger, she noticed new feelings welling up inside of her. It was like a new sense. She could...feel the life force inside of people. Even now, she knew exactly how many of her neighbors were in their apartments, and where they were. Some part of her knew, instinctually, that sensing that life energy wasn’t the only thing she could do with it. If she wanted to, she could suck it out of them, if she could make physical contact with them. Just like a Metroid.

That wasn’t an option though, right? No matter how tempting it became, as the hunger grew worse and worse with each passing day.

Taking a breath, Samus elected not to think about any of it. Her hunger. Her inhuman blue skin. Her ability to see people’s life energy. There was something more practical to consider. Namely, how she was going to survive. She needed credits for rent.

She’d sold her ship months ago. Another thing that could easily be tracked. Gone was what she had of her power suit, which meant now she had just enough personal belongings to fit into a small satchel. Now, it was time to go through them and find something to sell.

Her more private belongings were, of course, not an option. No one would buy a picture of her graduating class from the academy. Or a chunk of the Space Pirate homeworld. That left the treasures she’d really been avoiding putting on the market: her stun pistol and the last super bombs she still had. Looking between the two, Samus knew which had to go.

Trudging through the borderworld’s grimy streets wasn’t pleasant, especially in the weak acid rain that drizzled over the disgusting city. Luckily for Samus, the market where she knew a pawn dealer could be found wasn’t too far from her apartment. It wasn’t like the rain hurt  _ her _ , at least. That hadn’t been an issue in a while.

The stun gun sold for as much as expected, just enough for another two months of rent, if she didn’t spend any more money on food that did nothing to fill her stomach. As she tried to think of what to do, while avoiding the instinct screaming a definite answer to the problem, she sensed it.

Someone was behind her, sprinting in her direction. She’d gotten a good sense of how to tell different people’s life essence apart. This was the rookie bounty hunter, and this time, he was trying to take her. Breaking out into a faster run than the boy was capable of, Samus darted down the main thoroughfare and into a side-alley, hiding herself. Sure enough, the bounty hunter, a young Elfin with spiky black hair, wasn’t far behind her, looking around to try and find his quarry, while unaware that she was within arms reach.

Of course, that also meant that  _ he _ was in arms reach of  _ her _ .

Even after the most combat-lite months of her life, barring her childhood, Samus was still a master. Slipping behind her stalker and putting him into an inescapable hold was muscle memory for her, and soon he was helpless. It was actually easier to do than she’d expected.

Samus had noticed, in addition to her other changes, that she’d been becoming stronger and faster as well. But this? The Elfin wasn’t weak, but it wasn’t just leverage that kept his arms behind his back. It was power. In fact, Samus realized she could hold them both with only one hand on her part, and she used her other to cover his mouth, to prevent an inconvenient scream.

Of all those who had come after her, none had pissed her off like this boy did. Now that he was at her mercy, Samus just had to ask him some things. Leaning up to her ear, she asked, “Tell me. Why? Why are you coming after me? Did you somehow not know I was Samus Aran?”

She moved her hand from his mouth, just enough for him to give a weak answer. “No, I knew it was you-”

Before he could say another word, she silenced him again. “Then why?” Samus hissed, her rage burning hotter inside her. “I have saved this galaxy from the Space Pirates more than most people can count. I stopped the Metroid species from annihilating all other life in the Federation. I ended the Phazon crisis. Every single one of you  _ worthless peons _ should be begging me for your help, but instead, you try to kill me.” Real, genuine hate was clear in her words now. The growing bitterness she’d felt over the last few months was all coming out at once. As was...something else. Something less human.

“Please, I’m sorry-” he started to say, when she gave him the chance. But that was it. Samus had given this pathetic excuse for a bounty hunter a chance to live, a chance to explain why he’d made the foolish mistake of taking on the job of killing her, and this was what he did? Foolishly beg for his life? There was no saving him, was there? He was useless.

**_No._ ** The voice rang clearly in Samus’s head, and she realized it sounded like her, only more confident. More sure. More monstrous.  **_He has a use. He is food. Feed on him._ ** That sounded so good to Samus, she was so hungry...but this wasn’t right, was it? The Chozo had taught her to be better than that. To be a warrior for the right reasons. This man, whatever his faults, didn’t deserve to be fed upon.

In her inner conflict, Samus’s hand slipped from the boy’s mouth, and she realized he was crying now. “P-please...I don’t w-want to die...”

Normally, such a plea for mercy would have stayed Samus’s hand, elicited sympathy. But such feelings were not what arose from her heart. No, instead she only felt...powerful.  **_Listen to him. HIs life is in my hands. Mine to take. By right of conquest. He is inferior. They all are. I am the true peak of evolution, of science. And I am hungry._ ** With a smile, Samus realized she agreed with every word.  **_What did those birds know? Of the world? Of betrayal? They gave me power, and I thank their spirits for that. But what I do with it is my choice, and I choose to_ ** **_live_ ** .

Once Samus had made the decision to eat, her body seemed to know what to do. The ends of her fingers became sharper, and they easily stabbed into the man’s flesh, so cleanly that no blood was spilt at all. After all, it wasn’t blood Samus was after. The bounty hunter went silent, and Samus could feel it. His life force, the essence, moved smoothly out of his body, deadening one limb at a time as it withdrew, and into Samus.

It felt heavenly. After months of starvation, this felt truly sensational. It was, Samus quickly realized, the same feeling she’d received from absorbing the X-Parasites. It left Samus feeling warm and full and happy, in a way that she hadn’t experienced in what felt like an eternity.

The process didn’t take long, less than a minute total. When it was over, the Elfin’s body fell to the alley ground, quickly dissolving into a fine dust, and Samus was full. Well, she realized, that was a bit of an exaggeration. She was no longer desperately hungry. But she wasn’t truly sated, either. She would probably need to feed off of a few more people to really top herself off.

Still, it wasn’t as though Samus had completely become a monster. She found the idea of trying to kill some random person off the street quite terrible, if not quite as morally repugnant as she might once have felt. She could excuse the death of this Elfin on the fact that he was a bounty hunter, trying to kill her.

But...that did give her an idea. It wouldn’t be hard to purposefully draw more like him here. Let herself be seen a little more, give hints on the bounty hunting message boards of where she really was, and the food could come to her.

It worked exactly as planned. Soon, bounty hunting foes were coming to her regularly, and Samus was well fed. There was a Zebesian, another former member of the Federation military, even a married duo that took Samus out for dinner before trying to kill her. As she ate, she found herself becoming even more powerful, more superior. The hunt became easier and easier, and any pity she might have had for her prey shriveled up like the husks of her victims.

After half a year of opulence, fueled not only by the feeding but by Samus’s ability to sell the bounty hunter’s belongings for money, the influx began to die down. It seemed, from what Samus could see on the galactic information network from her much better new apartment, that they’d cottoned onto her tactics, and no one considered the price the Galactic Federation had placed on her head worth the certain death.

She wasn’t the only one who noticed. The Federation raised the bounty on her head, substantially, but while that drew a few more after her, she was soon faced with the facts. The prey wouldn’t come to her any longer. After more time immersing herself in the life of a predator, Samus’s prior objections of just going out to feed became almost non-existent. She didn’t think of herself as a human any longer. She was something new, something exciting, something unique.

She pondered what to do next. The first idea to come to her was a classic: raiding the Space Pirates. The terrors of the galaxy had become much more brazen after Samus was gone from the scene, and the idea of raiding them once more, hearing their cries of fear once they realized their destroyer had returned, just sounded marvelous to Samus. After all this time, it was likely Ridley was back as well, in some form or another. The one thing Samus could give to her archenemy, the dragon that had devoured her family, was that he refused to die. The idea of sucking the life force from his scales was something Samus couldn’t ignore.

There was one other idea, of course. As fun as attacking the Space Pirates would be, it was also dangerous. Samus was an apex predator, but one without a power suit. She couldn’t guarantee her own survival. The much safer idea would be to travel to the farthest, most remote outposts of the Federation...and eat what she found. There were so many trusting, close-knit villages out there, ones like where Samus had been born. Draining away their people, one at a time, would be easy. The idea no longer turned Samus’s stomach in the slightest. In fact...it mostly made her hungry.

In the end, Samus used her money to buy a stealthy, speedy ship and went further out into space. Her way of deciding things was simple: if she ran across some Space Pirates, she’d eat them. If she reached her destination, YGR-3355, without incident, they’d be her prey. Either way, she’d get fed. It was the beginning of a new life for Samus, and she couldn’t have been happier with becoming a monster.


End file.
